Anime High School
by cynder1827
Summary: Well everyone i hope you like this story of a mix of anime and also a game and book i'm sorry it's just i really couldn't think of a name so i'm really sorry. O and just to let you all know before reading it Ciel and Allen will NOT be together so just to let you all know and i really hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Anime High School

Prologue

Well everyone all I'm going to say is that this story is going to be a mix of anime and a game and book and yes I know it say's anime high but I couldn't help it, but the main is from black Butler.

So here is a list of anime, book, and game the main character are from Black Butler, .Hack/, Kingdom Hearts, Nabari No Ou, No.6, Man, KHR, and Percy Jackson.

O and here are the couple's just in case you don't like some of the couple in here. So here it is from Black Butler ciel & Sebastian, .hack/ Haseo & and maybe Shino & Ovan, Kingdom Hearts Sora & Roxas, and Ven & Van, Nabari no Ou Miharu & Yoite, No.6 Shion & Nezumi, Man Allen & Kanda, and Lenalee & lavi, KHR Tsuna & Hibari, and so many more, Percy Jackson Percy and Nico and so on. If you don't like any of those couples then don't read, but if you do like these couples read on.

O and by the way they will be wearing uniforms and if you won't to know what they look like then go to **Alasse-Tasartir** on deviantart and go to Tales of thy Abess and look for the one that say's school and there you go. O and about look at the .Hack/ folder in **Alasse-Tasartir** and that's what he looks like and give credited to **Alasse-Tasartir** for the uniforms and what kite looks like and his nick name but the story idea was mine .So I Hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter1:A new Friend and a big surprise

Anime High School

Chapter 1: A new friend and a big Surprise

Well today was my first day at a new school it's already been a month sine's school started and it kind of feel's weird.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm starting the 10 grade and to be honest I've never came to school after a month I just hope I won't stick out. "Alright Ciel are you ready for your first day of school?" my mother ask "No but I guess I can indoor it" I said back to her "O don't worry Ciel I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends" My mother said trying to calm me down witch worked…a little "alright" I told her.

After a while of driving we made it to the school "Do you won't me to walk you to the front" she ask me "No mom I'm ok" I told her "Alright I'll pike you up after school then" then I opened the car door and got out and close it behind me "Bye mom" I said to her "bye ciel I love you" she told me "love ya to" then she drove off and I started walking to the front "hello" I ask see no one there but then a women came out "Yes may I help you?" she ask me "Um yes I'm Ceil Phantomhive I just transferred here" I told her "Au yes the new student just set there and I'll get your agenda and someone to show you around" she told me "ok" then I sat down.

After a while I saw someone come in he had White hair, silver eyes, and he was a little pale. Then he spoke to the woman an she pointed at me then the boy turns around and smiles at me "Hi I'm Allen Walker and I'll be the one showing you around" then he stretch his arm, so I garbed it and shuck it "Hello Allen Walker I'm Ceil Phantomhive it a plusher to meet you" I told him "Same come on I have a lot to show you" Than I was confused "But What about my agenda ?" then he look at me "O ya they said they were so busy planning the year that they forgot to get it so they'll do it well were on our tour" he explained "O ok" then we left.

First he should me were the cafeteria was then the library, then the fields in the front, then the gym "and here's the gym and as you can see there practicing sword fitting" he pointed to the activity in front of us "Hay how's that kick the guys butt?" then he look at the one I was talking about "O that's Roxas he's one of the best swordsmen here and the person he's betting is his twin Ventus or as his friends call him Ven" then I looked at my right "Hey what's that?" I asked him then he look at that direction "O that's fencing, wont to see?" he ask me "sure" then we walk that way.

When we got there I saw two people fitting already "Who are they?" I ask him "The one on the left I think is Nezumi Yuu and the one on the right is Sebastian Michaelis" it seemed they were on a brake and took of their helmets Nezumi had long hair well not long, long heir just long hair with silver eyes but it was not like Allen but more plan, then I look to the right and froze Sebastian had raven black hair, Blood red eyes, and a moon light skin to me he seemed so perfect then I felt like someone was poking me then I turned to see Allen look at me with worry "what?" I ask him "Are you alright you just froze after you saw…Sebastian" then he smiled at me "W-what?"I ask him "You like him don't you?" then I felt me checks get warm "W-what are you talking about Allen?"I ask "O don't play dumb I know that look and you totally have a crush on Sebastian its love at first sit" then I felt my checks get even hotter "T-that's not true Allen besides even if I was I doubt he'll have any interest in me I'm sure he has a girlfriend buy now" I said to him "no he single" Allen told me "W-what he doesn't have a girlfriend yet" I ask in shock "well girls have ask him out before but he said no to all of them" then I look back at him "R-really?" I ask "Yep hey speck of Sebastian here he comes" he told me "W-what" then I turned to see Allen was right he was coming over "Hey Allen who's your friend?" he ask Allen "Hey Sebastian this is Ciel Phantomhive he's the new transfer student" then he turn to me "It's a pleaser to meet Ciel I'm Sebastian Michaelis" then I shuck his hand "Hey Sebastian are you coming or not!" Shouted well I guess the couch "I'm coming couch!" then he turned back to us "Well see ya Allen" he said "bye" Allen said back "I hope we get a chance to talk later Ciel" I nodded "U-um sure" I said "Bye ciel" he said before walking away "Bye" then he left to finish the fight "Come one Ciel we have a lot more things to see before schools over" then I looked at the clock and it was already 11:01 "Isn't it great?" he said with a smile "What that school is almost over" I ask "No that it's almost Lunch time, want to talk to paste the time?" he as me "Sure" then we started to talk a little.

After a while the bell rang "Come on ciel" I nodded "Alright" then we went to the cafeteria and got to a table "wow Allen you can eat all of that" I ask "He can eat a lot more then that" then I turn around to see a brown hair boy with ocean blue eyes "Hi I'm Sora Lionheart" he stretched out his hand and I took it "I'm Ciel" I told him "Really where are you from?"he ask me "I'm from England" then Allen look at me "Really I'm from England to and Sora here is from Hawaii" Allen expand "Wow really Sora" then he nodded "Wow I've always wanted to see Hawaii" I told him "Maybe one day you well" he insured me "Maybe one day he'll do what?" someone said behind us then I turned around to see a boy with white hair and ruby red eyes "Hey Haseo" both Allen and Sora said "Hey Allen, Sora who's your new friend?" he ask them "O this is Ciel Phantomhive the new transfer student" Sora introduce me "Hi Ciel I'm Haseo Misaki" he introduce himself "It's nice to meet you Haseo" I shuck his hand and he sat down with us "So Haseo where are you from?" I ask "I'm from Japan and you?" he ask "Nice I'm from England" I said to him "Wow just like Allen Hu…." then Allen glared at him "That's what I said a few seconds ago" he said "Well sorry that I just got here a few seconds ago" then we all started laughing at the twos argument.

Then Allen stopped laughing realizing something "O ya hey guys can you show Ciel the rest of the school?" then they look at him "Why?" they ask "Because I promised Kanda that I would help him with math but I promise that I'll finish showing Ciel around after lunch" "Alright" they said "Thanks guys see ya later" "Bye Allen!" then Allen left "Alright Ciel let's go" "um I'm sorry guys, but I have to do something" Sora said "Why?" both me and Haseo ask "because I have to um…um have to...get something from Spanish class so see ya!" then he ran off "O…Kay well that was um…interesting" I said to Haseo "well that's not as weird as last week" then I look at him "really what happened?" I ask him. Then he Look at me "Well last time when we were all around he was like this "u-um guys I-I'm sorry b-but I have t-to g-go um see ya" then he rush out like there was no tomorrow" Then I stared at him "Really" I started to laugh "Really" he said "Anyway let's go" he told me "Alright" "So Where did Allen leave off" he ask me "well the cafeteria, Gym, the front, and the library that's about it" I told him "Alright then let's go to the back Of the School they should be doing archery" then I looked at him "They also have archery here what does this school not have?" I ask him "well…. The only thing we don't have is um… ping pong" then we started to laugh.

It took a while to get there but when we did get there was only one person there "Hey who's that?" I asked Haseo but he didn't answer me "Haseo?" then I poked him and he snapped out of it "Hu what" then I looked at him then back to the person practicing then I smiled "you like the person don't you" then I saw his checks go red "W-What that's not true" then I just rolled my eyes "anyway who's that?" I ask again then he sigh "That's Kite his full name if Azure Kite but must people just call him A. Kite" then I looked at the one known as A. Kite and started walking towards him "H-hey Ciel what are you doing?" Haseo ask me "I'm going to say hi of cores" then I walk up to him "Hello I'm ciel Phantomhive I'm new to this school" then he turned around and I saw that he had greenish hair which was kind of wired and electric green eye's "O so you're the new kid I've heard about will it's a plusher to meet you Ciel I'm Azure Kite but you can call me A. kite" he said "I know my friend told me your name" then I waved to Haseo to come closer which he did but he was hesitating then he finally came over "H-hey kite…" he said "Hello Haseo is good to see you again and you do know you can call me Tri right?" he told him "Y-ya I just thought after the argument we had last time you would still be mad at me" the he sigh "Haseo I could never be mad at you to long after all you are my Boyfriend"

Hehe sorry for leaving it there but I thought a cliffhanger would do so ya Haseo and Azure Kite are dating what do you thing is going to happen

A: Ciel is going to scream out loud? Or

B: he is going to look like they're crazy?

Well I'm sorry if you all hat this but for you all that like it well I hope you will still read this and please don't be mad at me if you don't like it pleas =(


	3. Chapter 2: I learned a lot in one day

Chapter 2:

I learned a lot in one day

Hey everyone for those of you how have read the chapter 1 question well.

The answer was B so who ever got that you were correct so I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

And also the point of fact that I forgot to do this from my other chapters

I don't own any of this characters I only own the plot.

I was just staring at them for a while, not knowing what to do until someone said something "Really you two, your already making the new kid uncomfortable and it's his first day" I turned around to see someone that look like Haseo but he had black hair.

Then I hired Haseo talk "Skieth what are you doing here" then Skieth laughed "What is it a crime to want to see my baby brother" then Haseo sigh "Were twin's Skieth, were the same age" then he laughed "Ya but I was born first so ether way you're like my baby brother" then Haseo sighed "whatever" then he went back to talking with A. Kite.

I turned to look at Skieth "So your Haseo's twin brother?" then he looked at me "yep, the names Skieth and you are?" he nodded "I'm ciel nice to meet" I told him "same" then he turned around and then looked down, Then I look at the two just like Skieth did and I started to blush Haseo and Tri started to kiss 'wow….' That's all I was thinking,

Then they stop and turned to look at us then Haseo's face lit up "Hehe… sorry Ciel" then I spooked my head " No, It's ok Haseo really I don't mind" then the sign in relief "so…. should we finish the tour?" then I nodded and we started to walk away and we waved to the other to good-bye.

After a while the bell began to ring and I was guessing class was starting "Well I better get back to class you know your way to the library right?" I nodded "Ok Allen should be there see ya latter Ciel" he said while walking a different direction "Bye Haseo" then he left and I started walking to the library,

But then I here'd music from one of the room's so I entered the room and I saw a boy with Blond spiky hair playing the flute and he seems like he hasn't notes me yet "um excuse me" then he stopped playing and turned to look at me and he had light blue eyes "Hello um….." "Ciel my name is Ciel" Then he nodded "Hello Ciel I'm Roxas Strife" then I just stared at him "You the one that was in the gym sword fighting with your brother…. Ventus right" he nodded "O so you were there" this time I nodded "well not to be rude or anything Ciel but what are you doing here?" Then I sign "Well the bell started to ring so Haseo had to go to class so I was heading to the library when I here'd you playing the flute" Then he Nodded "O so you're the new student that Sora was talking about" Then I was surprise "What but I thought he went to Spanish class to get something" then Roxas looked confuse "Spanish, but Sora doesn't even take Spanish class" then I looked down "Hey don't take it to hard Sora has a hard time trusting people" then I looked at him "Why" then he sign "well this is Sora and Vanitas first time away from Hawaii so he barely trust people, it takes him a while but I'm sure after awhile he'll get use to it" then I nodded "But wait Haseo was there too" then he chuckled "Haseo already knows he just likes playing along with it" then I nodded then I realized something "Roxas don't you have class to get too" Then he shook his head "No I don't have a class until next period so I'm ok" then I nodded "Well I better go to the library" Roxas nodded "Alright Ciel see you around" I nodded "See ya" then I went into the hallway.

After awhile of walking I finally reach the Library so I went in it to look for Allen,

So I went to go ask the Librarian And I found it weird that her name was Bell but I didn't ask her but anyway I ask if she had seen him luckily for me she did see him in the library and he hasn't left yet so I went to go look for him,

I almost search the hole library but then I show something white and that had to be his hair but when I fully saw him I froze on the spot I saw him Kissing or more like making out with someone that had long blue hair and then they separated, then they look like they were saying good bye and then the other guy left.

Allen was about to leave too but "Allen…" then he froze and turned around to look at me then he turned pale "C-Ciel how long have you been standing there?" Then I sign "Well considering I Just saw you Making out with that guy I would say about a minute ago, Anyway who is he?" then Allen sign "His name is Kanda Yuu he's kind of the president of the kendo club…..and his my boyfriend Hehe…" I just stared at him until I snap out of it "Ok that would have been nice to know" then Allen look surprise "Y-you're not mad or weirded out?" then I shook my head "Of course not Allen besides I saw Haseo and A. Kite kissing too so ya you just surprised me a little that's all" the he nodded "thanks Ciel" then he hug me, usually I would push the person away but I let him and hug him back.

But then I heard someone say something from behind Allen "Wow Allen who would have thought you would have cheated on Yuu already" then Allen and me look at the person or more like glare, this person had red hair and green eyes and was wearing a bandana "Lavi you know I would never do that to Kanda!" then Lavi nodded "Ok Allen I was just teasing ya….. so how's this guy" he said looking at me "O this is Ciel and Ciel this is Lavi Bookman one of the helper's in the library" then I nodded "nice to meet you" I said "Same" then Bell called for him "Ok, ok I'm coming well see ya Allen, Ciel" then he walk away and we waved at him Goodbye "So Ciel who was showing you around Haseo or Sora or both?" then I look at "Haseo did Sora went to go talk with Roxas" then he nodded "O so you've actually met Roxas ok so what do you know already?" then I look at the books "Which on the people I've met or the school?" then Allen close his eyes "both" then I nodded the Allen pointed to a table "let's set shall we" then I nodded so we sat dawn.

After that I started to talk "Ok here's what I know about the school I now were all the class are so I shouldn't get lost" then Allen nodded "good at lest you won't get lost like I did I got lost on the first day, and also the second day" then I started to laugh a little "And as for the people I've met" then I look at Allen in the eyes "You Allen Walker eat a lot for your own good your two childhood friends that are Lavi and someone named Lenalee and your Boyfriend Kanda Yuu is the caption of the kendo club and gauging by the last name I would say that Nezumi is his brother,

Then there's Haseo who has a twin brother named Skieth and he also has a boyfriend named Azure Kite or Tri for short,

Also there's Sora who's a little shy around new people and he also has a twin named Vanitas and he always likes hanging out with Roxas,

As for Roxas he apparently likes Music, and he doesn't like crowds by his personality and he is Ventus younger twin,

Lastly Lavi all I know about him is that he's one of the helper here in the library and that's it" Allen just nodded "Pretty good Ciel but here's the things you're missing for me,

I have a little brother named shion and our parents died when I was 10 and shion 5 and so we live with our adoptive father, and Haseo's boyfriend also has a twin named Kite and yes I know why on earth do they have the same name the reason being I have no idea and that Haseo's dad is the owner of a fames company so he barley see's him, also Sora has a big crush on Roxas and a little hipper active when he wants to be, Roxas well he's a great singer and he really wants to be a fames singer or actor, and Lavi well let's just say his way hipper active sure he may have his series side to him but morally his a weird guy and Lenalee is dating him and as for you Ciel Phantomhive you have a since of loyalty and responsibility for those you trust and you totally have a crush on Sebastian" when he said that my face went completely red "What on earth are you talking about Allen!" I yelled at him and he started to laugh "O come on Ciel the way you acted around him when you first saw him you were just staring at him and you can't really disagree I was there when it happen" then I look down "whatever" then we heard the bell ring and Allen smiled "well it's time to go home for the day come on Ciel lets go to the front office for your thing" "Ok" then we headed to the front office but then I notice that people were heeding the other way "Hey Allen why are there people going the other way" then he look at me "well we kind of have dorms here in this school so for the students that want to live alone or with their friends then they can move into the dorms" "Wow" then he nodded then we continued to the front office were we got my agenda and uniform and went to the front of the school and then Allen told me good-bye and left.

After awhile I saw my mom coming and walk in the car and we started the drive home "Well Ciel how was your first day of school?" then I looked at her "Let's just say mom that I learned a lot in one day mo" and that was the beginning of my journey.

Well I hope you all like this story don't worry it's not the last chapter but I do hope you like it


End file.
